


Справедливость (Justice)

by keiramarcos, Vasilika



Series: Tangled Destinies - Russian Translation [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: All of the characters are AWESOME, Alternate Universe, And he gets what he deserves!, Betazoid!Jim, Empathy, Established Relationship, Except for those who are SO not, F/M, Humour, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Psychic!Jim, Remember that bastard from Chaos chapter?, Romance, T'hy'la, Telepathy, Well he's here again, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiramarcos/pseuds/keiramarcos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika
Summary: Джим дает показания в суде Федерации против Делиса Брайса.





	Справедливость (Justice)

**Author's Note:**

> **Translator:** [Василика](https://ficbook.net/authors/15907)  
>  (сновной профиль)
> 
> Все примечания находятся в самом конце этого текста. Помимо этого есть некоторое количество дополнительной информации, которую будет полезно знать. Так что вы можете перейти по нижеуказанной ссылке и прочитать и эти сведения, и примечания там (возможно, так вам будет удобнее, вместо того чтобы крутить кучу текста вниз до пояснений).
> 
> **Все примечания и дополнительная информация:**  
>  [Примечания](https://vash-drakon.livejournal.com/3547.html)
> 
> Так же _крайне_ рекомендую зайти вот сюда за актерским составом (так будете лучше представлять ОЖП и ОМП. На странице выберите вкладку «The Cast»): [The Cast](http://keiramarcos.com/fan-fiction/star-trek/tangled-destinies-ks/#tabs-1457-0-1)
> 
> На любые упущенные опечатки указывайте в комментариях - исправлю! :)
> 
>  **Обложка всей серии Tangled Destinies такая:** [Tangled Destinies cover](https://keiramarcos.files.wordpress.com/2010/04/tangleddestinies-cover.jpg)  
> 
> 
> И напоследок: рейтинг этой части - **PG**.
> 
> *****
> 
> **Оригинальная история здесь -**  
>  [Tangled Destinies: Justice](http://keiramarcos.com/2010/09/tangled-destinies-justice/)  
> 

## ❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋

## Справедливость (Justice)  

 

 

 

\- А теперь я хотел бы вызвать Джеймса Т. Кирка.

Джим резко втянул носом воздух и, отпустив руку Спока, поднялся. Его не привела в восторг новость о том, что в зал суда будут допущены журналисты. По-видимому, в шестнадцать лет у него не было прав на более… закрытое проведение подобных процедур по мнению Федерации.

\- Ваша честь, мы вынуждены запросить, чтобы Джеймс Кирк во время дачи показаний надел пси-ошейник.

Джим замер и кинул на произнесшего это мужчину испепеляющий взгляд, после чего сел на место для свидетеля.

Судья вскинул бровь, уставившись на прокурора Федерации Эрика Кастора, который нахмурился.

\- К сожалению, ваша честь, у меня нет законных оснований опротестовать запрос защиты.

\- Вообще-то, – встрял Джим, – законы Федерации запрещают надевание пси-ошейников на граждан Вулкана против их воли, если только они не представляют опасность для себя или для окружающих.

\- Вы - гражданин Бетазеда, – возразил адвокат.

\- У меня двойное гражданство: и Вулкана, и Бетазеда, мистер Лори. Вы можете проверить мои документы в базе Федерации, если не верите мне, – Джим расслабился на стуле и позволил себе мельком осмотреть всю комнату, после чего его глаза вновь замерли на прокуроре.

\- Мистеру Кирку не будет предъявлено требование надеть пси-ошейник, – судья прищурился в сторону Лори, когда тот было начал возражать. – Это мое последнее слово, мистер Лори; как свидетель с эмпатическими и телепатическими способностями мистер Кирк уже поклялся не _касаться_ вас или же вашего клиента. Учитывая его гражданский статус, суд законно может просить его лишь об этом.

Прокурор встал и приблизился к кафедре свидетельских показаний.

\- Мистер Кирк, пожалуйста, расскажите нам, как вы познакомились с мистером Делисом Брайсом.

\- Я встретил мистера Брайса в посольстве Бетазеда в кабинете моей двоюродной сестры посла Делойя. Там мне сообщили, что моя бабушка организовала для меня помолвку, и мистер Брайс привел с собой сильного творца уз с Бетазеда для того, чтобы удостовериться, что обручение состоится, – Джим сделал глубокий вдох. – Я был, за неимение иных слов, в ужасе. Мистер Брайс намного старше меня, и его сексуальная заинтересованность во мне причиняла настолько большое неудобство, что я едва мог находиться с ним в одной комнате.

\- Вы отказались от помолвки?

\- Да, разумеется, и в процессе этого оборвал свои связи с Домом моей бабушки на Бетазеде. Мой учитель, Джарет Молия, принял меня в свою семью - он Первый Сын Первого Дома Бетазеда, – Джим опустил взгляд на свои руки. – К сожалению, подобное изменение моего статуса на Бетазеде лишь сделало помолвку еще более привлекательной для мистера Брайса, поэтому он… напал на меня, когда мы встретились в следующий раз.

\- Я понимаю, что это может быть сложным для вас, но могли бы вы описать произошедшее суду?

\- Мистер Брайс подкараулил меня, когда я собирался покинуть посольство, толкнул меня в лифт и вколол пси-ингибитор. Он заявил, что я приму узы с ним и что у меня нет другого выбора, кроме как подчиниться. К счастью, я перестал дышать и отключился до того, как это случилось. Позже я очнулся в больнице, и рядом со мной были доктор Аманда Грейсон и мой учитель-бетазоид, Джарет Молия.

\- Несколько врачей уже дали свои показания, объяснив, что вы не только были клинически мертвы, но и то, что ваше выздоровление после этого инцидента фактически являлось медицинским чудом.

Джим поджал губы.

\- В то время мне было неизвестно, что у меня имела место быть маленькая эмпатическая связь с кое-кем, и его поддержка помогла мне выжить, когда для всех было очевидно, что я должен был умереть.

\- Мистер Кирк, могли бы вы описать суду всю глубину эмпатических уз бетазоидов?

\- Это эмоциональная связь, которая носит интимную и высокосексуальную природу. Как правило, пары между детьми на Бетазеде создаются сразу после их рождения путем генетического заключения уз. В моем случае, поскольку я бетазоид лишь на одну четверть, я не был ни с кем связан. Генетические «браки», о которых я упомянул, возможны лишь до развития псионной активности. У многих бетазоидов она развивается во время их пубертатного периода, узы, которые появляются после того, как начался этот этап, могут быть только эмпатическими.

\- Благодарю вас, мистер Кирк, – Эрик Кастор вернулся к своему столу, и судья кивнул стороне защите, чтобы те начинали задать свои вопросы.

\- Мистер Кирк, вам известно, что как матриарх вашего Дома на Бетазеде ваша бабушка имела полное законное право организовать вашу помолвку и брак?

\- Да.

\- Значит, вы признаете, что мистер Брайс пользовался всеми ничуть не менее законными правами как ваш жених?

Джим свирепо покосился на него.

\- Нет, не признаю. На Бетазеде нет ни одного закона, который разрешает ментальное и физическое насилие одного человека над другим, и неважно, какие между ними отношения. И помолвка была аннулирована до нападения мистера Брайса.

\- Вы проинформировали кого-либо в посольстве Бетазеда о своей серьезной аллергии на пси-ингибиторы?

\- Мой личные медицинские записи не их дело, и я могу лишь радоваться, что они ничего не знали. В ином случае мистер Брайс сумел бы подобрать препарат, компоненты которого никак не повлияли бы на мою имунную систему, и обстоятельства сейчас были бы совсем другими.

\- Вы были бы объединены узами с мистером Делисом Брайсом.

\- А мой папа скорее всего находился бы в суде за его убийство, – холодно отозвался Джим.

\- Это ведь не первый раз, когда вы обвиняете кого-то в преступлении сексуального характера, не так ли, мистер Кирк? – осведомился Лори.

\- Протестую, ваша честь! – Кастор вскочил на ноги. – Мистер Кирк не находится сейчас под следствием.

\- Поддерживаю. Вопросы будет вычеркнут из стенограммы, – судья послал Лори предупреждающий взгляд, но больше ничего не сказал.

Лори молчал, видимо, раздумывая над другими своими вариантами.

\- Мистер Кирк, правда ли, что вы отвергли пятнадцать предложений о помолвках, переданных вам вашей бабушкой, за последний год?

\- По-моему, официальная цифра семнадцать, если вам хочется посчитать, мистер Лори, – ровно бросил Джим. – Я более чем ясно дал ей понять, что не соглашусь на договорной брак, но она решила проигнорировать мои желания.

\- Она действительно искала для вас пару по причине того, что ваш пубертатный период подходил к концу?

\- Да.

\- Потому что ваше тело производило феромоны на таком уровне, что это становилось небезопасным как для вас, так и для тех, кто находился рядом? В день, когда вас доставили в больницу после инцидента с мистером Брайсом, ваши медицинские показания определенно демонстрировали повышенный выброс гормонов и феромонов. Вряд ли можно считать неожиданным то, что мистер Брайс попытался создать с вами узы.

\- Забавно, что остальные четыреста бетазоидов в посольстве без труда держали свои руки при себе, – сорвался, зарычав, Джим и отвел назад плечи, успокаиваясь, когда судья показательно кашлянул. – Я источал большое количество гормонов и феромонов в то время, да.

\- Настолько много, что вы привлекли к себе внимание группы мужчин в молле и подверглись нападению, – Лори сверился со своим ПАДДом. – По словам одного из них он выбрал вас из-за того, как вы пахли.

Джим нахмурился.

\- Мне не было известно об этом заявлении. Мой отец не посвятил меня в детали их следствия и заключения, и я согласился не настаивать на противоположном. Но вообще не то чтобы человек, который крадет детей, чтобы продавать их как сексуальных рабов, нуждался в оправдании, когда пытался проделать это с кем-то.

\- Но вы не можете отрицать, что уровень выработки ваших феромонов в то время сыграл роль в вашем почти-похищении.

\- Нет, я этого не утверждал, – Джим откинулся на спинку стула и вздохнул.

\- Правда ли, что после инцидента с мистером Брайсом ваш приемный отец организовал для вас создание уз для обеспечения вашей физической безопасности?

Джим удивленно моргнул, и его взгляд метнулся на секунду к Пайку, после чего остановился на Споке, который даже не шевельнулся с того момента, как Джим покинул место рядом с ним.

\- Я связан, да, но детали уз носят личный характер, и никого кроме членов семьи они не касаются. Это узы обрученных.

\- _Вулканские_ узы обрученных, – уточнил Лори. – Коммондор Пайк фактически организовал вашу связь с сыном посла Сарека с Вулкана.

Джим наклонил голову.

\- Да.

\- Для вашей защиты.

\- Потому что я _хотел_ этого и да, для моей защиты тоже.

\- И эти узы сделали вас гражданином Вулкана.

\- Да, – пальцы Джима сжались в кулаки, и он отвел глаза от Спока. Его щеки уже вспыхнули соблазнительной зеленцой.

\- Ваши отношения с вашим супругом носят платонический характер?

У Джима челюсть отвисла.

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Это простой вопрос, мистер Кирк.

\- Моя пара - вулканец, мистер Лори. Они народ глубоких традиций и приличий, подобные физические аспекты остаются для брака.

\- Это не ответ.

\- Это все, что вы от меня получите, – огрызнулся Джим.

\- Ваша честь, пожалуйста, велите свидетелю отвечать на вопросы.

Судья посмотрел сперва на адвоката, потом на Джима и прочистил горло.

\- Думаю, нам следует сделать перерыв, мистер Кирк. Я поговорю с вами в моем кабинете, – он помолчал, прикидывая время. – Процесс продолжится через час.

 

*** * * ***

 

Джим взял чашку, которую протянул ему судья.

\- Спасибо, сэр.

\- Ну, у тебя похоже, год выдался непростой, Джим.

Кирк кивнул.

\- Да, сэр, но все было не так плохо. Я встретил… ну… Я встретил Спока, и он лучшее, что я когда-либо знал в своей жизни.

\- Я прочитал стенограммы с процесса над вашим отчимом, – Генри Деверё вздохнул, когда Джим побледнел. – Я близкий друг Алана Рэнделла, который вел то дело. Он предоставил мне записи, когда узнал, что вы будете в моем суде. Он хотел… защитить вас, насколько это было возможно.

\- Точно, – Джим отставил чай в сторону, осознав, что его рука дрожала. – Точно. Мистер Рэнделл - хороший человек. Он очень сильно старался, чтобы для меня все прошло как можно легче, учитывая обстоятельства; думаю, они боялись, что я… сломаюсь.

\- Мне кажется, он недооценил вашу силу, – чуть улыбнулся Деверё. – Вы хорошо держались на протяжении всего суда, и, я не сомневался, что проблем с дачей показаний у вас не будет.

\- Вопрос мистера Лори был неприемлемым, ваша честь. Мои узы со Споком это самое близкое и личное, что есть у меня и у него, и с его стороны просто взять и швырнуть это все на стол перед всеми теми журналистами… И к тому же меня и так не оставляют в покое из-за моего отца, и «Кельвина», и… – Джим с силой провел ладонями по лицу, раздраженно бурча что-то невнятное.

\- Тогда вы можете ответить здесь, – посоветовал Генри. – Не для протокола и только для меня.

Джим смущенно закусил губу.

\- Интимны ли наши отношения? Конечно да. Я делю ментальное и физическое пространство со Споком на том уровне, который может быть очень трудно принять человеку, но… мы не спали друг с другом.

Генри фыркнул.

\- Для совокупления есть не один путь, мистер Кирк.

Джим повел плечами.

\- Нам шестнадцать.

\- Точно, – судья мягко рассмеялся, но потом посерьезнел. – Я положу конец подобным вопросам. Я боюсь, что если твой вулканец напряжется еще больше, то он вообще взорвется.

\- Они достаточно закрытые люди, сэр, и по стандартам его народа он еще очень молод, – Джим потер руки о брюки и медленно вздохнул. – Мне теперь жаль, что я согласился на его присутствии в зале суда, но не то чтобы я мог что-то с этим сделать.

\- Мистера Брайса обвиняют в тяжком преступлении, мистер Кирк. Если его признают виновным в попытке сексуального нападения на несовершеннолетнего вдобавок к попытке убийства, он получит приговор на заключение в тюрьме вне пределов планеты _и_ особенную… хм… реабилитацию. Такие процессы не могут быть утаены от публики по законам Федерации, если только жертве не меньше пятнадцати лет, – он вздохнул. – Но я сожалею о том количестве журналистов и представителей СМИ, которые вертятся тут. Такая ситуация всем не в радость.

 

*** * * ***

 

\- Я могу позвонить, чтобы за тобой прислали машину твоего отца.

Спок коротко взглянул на Пайка и покачал головой.

\- Я в порядке, сэр.

\- Надеюсь, однажды наступит день, Спок, когда ты сможешь довериться мне насчет подобных вещей, – Пайк знаком прервал его, когда Спок начал было отвечать. – Для меня очевидно, что ты расстроен, и я даже представить не могу, что _это_ значит для твоего нынешнего ментального состояния.

\- Джим раздосадован, – признался Спок. – Вопросы мистера Лори разозлили его и причинили неудобство. Я не могу не поглотить частичное раздражение и беспокойство моей пары в таких обстоятельствах. Я куда больше волнуюсь за него, чем за себя. Я понял - хотя очевидно, что Джим еще об этом не догадался, - что адвокат защиты может использовать его привлекательность и отсутствие уз в тот период времени, чтобы заручиться симпатией со стороны суда. Доказательств достаточно, и они весомы, так что нет никаких сомнений, что Брайс будет осужден за свои действия, но сочувствие судьи может повлиять на его приговор и местоположение тюрьмы, в которую он будет заключен.

\- Верно, – Пайк сунул руки в карманы и уставился в окно. Несмотря на то, как сильно он хотел, чтобы Делису Брайсу досталось по заслугам за то, что он сделал и тем более за то, что он попытался сделать, Крис начинал сожалеть о своем настаивании на официальных обвинений, поданных Федерации. Из-за этого к Джиму было привлечено слишком много внимания. Ему уже пришлось отклонить десятки просьб об интервью касательно этого процесса, и он не сомневался, что известия об «узах» только подольют масла в огонь, который окружал Джима с тех пор, как он переехал в Сан-Франциско.

Дверь в небольшой конференц-зал открылась, и появился Джим. Пайк наблюдал, как его сын прислонился к оконному стеклу рядом со Споком, слегка подтолкнув вулканца плечом, и как Спок послушно придвинулся ближе к нему. Коммуникатор Пайка загудел, и он с коротким вздохом достал его. Сообщение пришло от Сарека, и было оно _лаконичным_. Крис усмехнулся, не успев себя остановить, потому что не имело значения, насколько сильно Аманда Грейсон старалась смягчить острые грани своего мужа; Сарек всегда оставался самым язвительным и колким сукиным сыном из всех, с кем Крис удостоился чести быть знакомым.

\- Все нормально?

Пайк поднял глаза и обнаружил, что Джим переместился так, что теперь он практически полностью опирался на Спока, а не на окно. То, с как просто они демонстрировали близость друг к другу перед ним, не испытывая скованности, которая была явственной в присутствии других, вызывало некоторую радость и сильное облегчение.

\- С посольством Вулкана связались насчет тех слов о статусе ваших уз. Посол Т’Пол дала заявление, подтверждающее, что вы двое связаны.

\- А мой отец? – спросил Спок.

\- Уже на пути сюда.

Джим застонал.

\- Думаешь, он выбешен?

\- Вулканцы не _выбешиваются_ , Джим.

Тот фыркнул и повернулся лицом к Спока.

\- Это большая жирная ложь, Спок, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

\- Я полностью уверен, что учения Сурака совершенно исключают подобное _человеческое_ поведение, – серьезно объяснил Спок, проводя пальцами по щеке Джима. Пайк удивленно моргнул, когда Джим заметно расслабился. Потом их взгляды встретились, и вулканец вопросительно вскинул бровь. – Мой отец, возможно, взволнован нашим состоянием. Тот факт, что обстоятельства существования наших уз были так бесцеремонно открыты публике, определенно расстроил тебя.

\- Это не их дело, а наше, только наше.

\- Я согласен, – признался Спок, – но с нашей стороны было бы нелогичным верить, что мы сумеем вечно держать это втайне. Нашу церемонию посетило немалое количество людей, и многим внутри Звездного флота известно о наших отношениях. Рано или поздно СМИ обратили бы на это внимание.

\- Точно, – Джим поджал губы и уткнулся носом в шею Спока.

Пайк отвел глаза, невольно раздраженный тем, что Спок делал больше для того, чтобы успокоить Джима, чем он сам когда-либо мог. Он не чувствовал подобной безопасности и любви годами с тех самых пор, как Джордж разорвал узы между ними. Отправив сообщение Сареку и указав в нем место, где они были, он отошел к репликатору.

\- Сынок, тебе надо поесть.

Джим заворчал, но позволил Споку подтолкнуть его к столу, пока Крис выбирал блюда из меню.

\- Ладно, запихнем чего-нибудь в мой желудок. Может, меня вырвет прямо на мистера Лори.

\- Достойная цель, – пробормотал Спок и выпрямился, когда оба человека неверяще уставились на него. – Разве не мой долг как твоей пары поддерживать тебя во всех твоих начинаниях?

Джим усмехнулся, а потом легко и звонко расхохотался. Пайк на секунд прикрыл веки и, покачав головой, начал ставить перед ними тарелки.

\- Спок, я нашел овощной суп, который может тебе понравиться. Вегетерианских опций тут немного.

\- Это подойдет, сэр.

 

*** * * ***

 

Сарек на секунду замер и обвел взглядом фигуру Кристофера Пайка, прислонившегося к стене. У человека был такой вид, будто он сразился в величайшей войне совсем один и _проиграл_. Сарек сомкнул ладони за спиной и шагнул к офицеру Звездного флота.

\- Кристофер.

Пайк поднял голову и чуть дернул уголками губ, но в этом движении не было обычной теплоты. Зачастую человек улыбался так, что напоминал Сареку о его Аманде. Поначалу это ставило в тупик и причиняло некоторый дискомфорт, но Сарек привык, и отсутствие этой сердечности стало неприятным и беспокойным.

\- Они едят.

\- Что-либо еще произошло?

\- Да, я позволил своей вспыльчивости и жажде справедливости встать на пути того, чтобы было _правильным_ для моего ребенка! – прошипел Крис и, сделав глубокий вдох, провел рукой по лицу. – Я даже не подумал о том, насколько этот процесс привлечет к себе прессу, ни разу пока настаивал на официальных обвинениях со стороны Федерации и фактически был настоящим ублюдком по отношению ко всем в посольстве Бетазеда насчет всего этого. Если бы его судили на Бетазеде…

\- …Делис Брайс получил бы шесть месяцев «реабилитации», после чего его отпустили бы под покровительство матриарха его Дома, – резко отозвался Сарек. – Я изучил законы Бетазеда. Поскольку в его намерения не входило убийство Джима, и он не сумел сотворить то, что планировал, самое большое, что было бы в их силах, это законное обвинение за физическое нападение, и неважно, чего они на самом деле хотели бы: их законы просто не построены для разбирательств с подобными преступлениями. На Бетазеде не совершали убийство уже тысячу лет, а возможно, и дольше. Из-за структуры их общества кому-то, столь поврежденному ментально или морально, укрыться практически невозможно - подобные дефекты старшие бетазоиды способны обнаружить у других довольно быстро и исправить их сознания, пока они не стали опасностью для других. Делис Брайс, как выразились бы люди, редкая птицы среди своего народа.

Крис нахмурился, потому что если бы все обернулось так… он сомневался, что сумел бы удержаться от мести.

\- Понятно… Но я все равно хочу еще больше усложнить ему жизнь.

Сарек встал рядом с ним, уставившись в ту же точку, куда смотрел Крис.

\- Следует отметить, что я более чем способен быть наиболее… _нерациональной сволочью_ … какую только способны представить жители Земли. Я могу попросить жену предоставить характеристику моей личности в качестве доказательств, если потребуется.

Крис усмехнулся.

\- Это твой способ сказать, что ты меня прикроешь, Сарек?

\- Я полагаю, что защита наших детей является нашей совместной целью, – хмыкнул Сарек. – И мы семья.

\- Да… – Крис протяжно выпустил воздух. – Семья. Ну, знаешь, та самая, которую ты сам создаешь и лучше которой просто нигде нет.

\- Я понимаю, – Сарек оправил складки накидки и кивнул головой в сторону двери. – Я полагаю, они сейчас там и ведут себя… неприлично.

\- Что, держание за ручки это неприлично?

\- В высшей степени.

\- А-а, ну тогда да, они там прям… _позорят_ нас всех по-черному.

 

*** * * ***

 

\- Ваша честь, если я не получу всех деталей обстоятельств, связанных с инцидентом, я не сумею должным образом защитить моего клиента от обвинений. Он был подвергнут чрезмерному влиянию феромонов и гормонов мистера Кирка в тот момент, когда они встретились.

\- Мистер Лори, как уже сказал мистер Кирк, остальные четыреста бетазоидов в посольстве не испытывали проблем с тем, чтобы держать свои руки при себе. Разумеется, вы не пытаетесь заявить всем здесь присутствующим, что ваш клиент был не в состоянии отговорить себя от нападения на шестнадцатилетнего мальчика из-за феромонов.

\- Я сумею вызвать свидетеля, который покажет, что на Бетазеде мистер Кирк был бы связан узами ради собственной безопасности при вступлении в пубертатный период.

Деверё подался назад, явно недовольный, и Джим осознал, что ему придется в этот раз отступить перед аргументами Лори.

\- Очень хорошо, но узы мистера Кирка с сыном посла Сарека обсуждаться не будут.

\- Я вас понял, – Лори одернул пиджак и приблизился к кафедре с ПАДДом в руке. – Мистер Кирк, за время вашего обучения в посольстве вам когда-либо сообщал кто-то из медицинского персонала, что вам следует заключить связь, дабы предотвратить нежеланный интерес к вам со стороны представителей иных совместимых с вами телепатических рас?

\- Нет, медпомощью посольства я не пользовался. Мой лечащий врач - доктор Леонард МакКой из Звездного флота, – Джим облизнул нижнюю губу, после чего потянулся к стакану с водой, который принес с собой. Отпив немного, он поставил его обратно.

\- Значит, вас никогда не информировали, что из-за вашей физической зрелости вам необходимы были узы?

\- Медперсонал - нет.

\- Кто-то другой?

\- Да, мой учитель и крестный отец, Джарет Молия, мельком упоминал, что если бы я жил на Бетазеде, то был бы связан, как только проявились бы мои псионные способности, чтобы обеспечить мое физическое и ментальное здоровье.

\- Но вы не восприняли это всерьез?

\- Я _всегда_ воспринимаю _все_ , что говорит мне Джарет, всерьез, но это не значит, что я был готов выскочить на улицу и создать узы с первым же встречным. Сам Джарет ни с кем не связан и не был связан с тех пор, как его генетическая пара умерла, когда они были детьми. Он обучил меня, как закрывать свой разум, чтобы понизить количество внимания, получаемого мной от других телепатов. В конечном итоге мое тело приняло бы это, и я бы производил феромоны только в соответствующей ситуации. Многие взрослые бетазоиды живут, не испытывая необходимости сформировать узы, несмотря на их ментальные выгоды.

\- Вы не думаете, что ваше физическое состояние повлияло на инцидент?

\- Люди и раньше ко мне подкатывали, причем степень их заигрываний варьировалась от обычной до просто странной, будто они не совсем хотели это делать, но так получалось, однако то, что произошло с мистером Брайсом, было совершенно иным. Я имею в виду, если мое воздействие было так велико на него, я не понимаю, как он мог спланировать все и решить вколоть мне пси-ингибитор, чтобы я был полностью _бессилен_ против его ментальной атаки, – Джим оттолкнул злость, которая вспыхнула в их узах со стороны Спока, и бросил на него взгляд, который заставил тот отвести глаза. « _Да-да-да, вулканца не выбешиваются, Спок_ ». Тот позеленел, уставившись на свои колени.

\- Значит, никакой вины за собой вы не признаете?

\- Я недооценил мистера Брайса, и хотя я чувствую вину за случившееся в тот день, она никоим образом не связана ни с ним, ни с его обстоятельствами.

Лори молчал пару секунд, определенно поставленный в тупик.

\- И с чем же она связана, мистер Кирк?

\- Как я упоминал ранее, у меня была небольшая эмпатическая связь, о существовании я не знал. Я был клинически мертв почти десять минут, и это причинило тому, кто был соединен с моим сознанием, огромную телепатическую травму. Если бы мне было известно о связи, я бы разорвал ее до того, как потерял сознание, чтобы предотвратить… что не дать тому человеку псионно пережить мою смерть, – Джим закусил губу. – Поскольку я не имел об ней ни малейшего понятия и не избавился от нее, он будет нести боль и воспоминания обо мне, убиваемым мистером Брайсом, до конца своей жизни. С моей точки зрения ни вы, ни кто-либо другой не можете сказать хоть что-то, что оправдает то, что сделал с _нами_ мистер Брайс в тот день.

Тишина в зале суда была давящей и тяжелой, и спустя несколько мгновений Лори прочистил горло.

\- У меня больше нет вопросов, ваша честь.

 

*** * * ***

 

\- Ты хорошо справился.

Джим поморщился.

\- Мне вообще не стоило соглашаться давать показания.

\- Это было необходимо, чтобы судья смог понять всю степень вреда, которая была нанесена тебе вследствие нападения, – логично объяснил Спок.

\- Я даже находиться с ним в одном помещении нормально не могу, – признался Джим. – Я чувствовал, как он пытался проникнуть за мои щиты все то время, что я говорил.

\- Я заметил это, – кивнул Спок, – но как ты сказал, он не особенно талантливый телепат. Ты бы легко мог защититься от него.

Джим прижался на миг лбом к окну, после чего повернул голову к Споку, который сидел со своим чаем в углу комнаты. Пайк устроился за большим обеденным столом, окруженный ПАДДами. Они все еще находились в здании суда Федерации, потому что Генри Деверё пообещал, что вердикт будет вынесен до конца дня.

\- Вы никак не прокомментировали наши узы для прессы, посол.

Сарек изогнул бровь и отложил свой ПАДД, на котором что-то листал.

\- Аманда настояла, чтобы я воздержался от общения с репортерами, пока у меня не будет возможности побеседовать с ней наедине. Она беспокоится, что я могу оттолкнуть всю планету своим ответом, – он покосился на Пайка, когда тот громко фыркнул. – Это был бы далеко не первый раз, когда я… причинял людям неудобство и вызывал у них злость из-за того, что речь шла о моем сыне. Когда Спок родился, Федерация прислала толпу журналистов на Вулкан, чтобы они взяли интервью у Аманды, и когда я отказался позволить им снять Спока на видео или хотя бы сделать фотографию, они объявили, что я стыдился своего сына.

Джим пораженно моргнул.

\- Понятно.

\- Главное состояло не в этом. Я так же не дал им прав провернуть то же самое с Амандой. Их интерес в нашей личной жизни был в крайней степени неприличным и неприемлемым, и я именно это им и передал.

Крис начал смеяться.

\- О, я _помню_ это. Из-за того случая даже ходили разговоры о смещении тебя с поста посла.

\- Да, – кивнул Сарек. – Обстоятельства утяжелились еще больше, когда члены семьи Аманды… вступили в игру и прямым текстом сказали, что я заставил ее выбирать между собой и ими.

\- Чушь собачья, – произнес Джим. – Вы бы никогда так не поступили.

\- Нет. Аманда глубоко любила своего отца, и у меня с ним были цивилизованные отношения. Однако когда его не стало, ее мать вышла замуж еще раз, и тот человек не был заинтересован в _инопланетянах_ , – Сарек глотнул своего чая и поставил кружку на стол, – что было плачевно, поскольку она никогда не видела своего внука кроме как на нескольких видео.

Джим поджал губы.

\- Готов спорить, меня б они возненавидели в два раза больше.

\- Почему? – не понял Спок.

\- Ксенофобия такого уровня только увеличивается, если в отношениях состоят не парень с девушкой, а просто два парня, ну и плюс к этому прибавляется еще парочка дискриминационных утверждений, которые для нормальной беседы не подходят, – мягко пробормотал Джим, и Спок поднял брови. – На этой планете и на других есть люди, которые на дух не выносят связь между мужчинами. Хотя в Федерации есть законы, которые _официально_ защищают нас от насилия со стороны таких недоброжелателей, мы будем всю жизнь периодически иметь дело с теми, кто не станет скрывать своей ненависти к нам.

\- Это нелогично, – напряженно сказал Спок.

\- Ну, это ксенофобия, но ты и сам знаешь, как она процветает в некоторых местах, – напомнил Джим и вздохнул, когда оживился коммуникатор в его кармане. Вытащив его, он открыл сообщение. – Роб шлет нам _искренние_ поздравления с нашей «свадьбой чокнутых инопланетян» и хочет закатить тусовку, – он прочитал следующее письмо. – И мне нужен новый код для коммуникатора, пап, потому что «Медиа Один» только что прислали мне запрос на интервью.

Пайк кивнул.

\- Я позабочусь, чтобы тебе выдали другой. Перебрось последнее письмо мне, и я им отвечу.

\- Думаешь, мне стоит согласиться?

\- Нет, это только усилит внимание к тебе. Если продолжишь отказываться, они в конце концов отстанут.

Джим в этом как-то сомневался, но все же послушался Пайка, после чего отправил Робу напоминание о том, что «вулканцы не тусят», что вызвало у него беспомощную улыбку.

\- Нам надо сходить в кемпинг **[1]** на выходных, выбраться ненадолго из города. Нам шестерым, и Боунса прихватим.

Джим усмехнулся.

\- Звучит неплохо, пап, – потом он заметил, как Спок и Сарек безмолвно общаются друг с другом таким способом, которого он _никогда_ не видел между отцом и сыном. Смысл там, походу, был в том, кто из них вскинет бровь выше другого. Наконец Сарек выиграл, поскольку заговорил Спок.

\- Джим, что такое кемпинг?

Джим хихикнул и поудобнее устроился на диванчике, на котором они сидели со Споком.

\- Это активный вид отдыха, включающий в себя палатки, и костры, и сомнительные источники еды. Мы обычно отправляемся на природу и отдыхаем. Будет весело.

\- Сильно сомневаюсь, – выпалил Спок, не успев придумать более сдержанную формулировку. – Даже если бы вулканцы и веселились, что крайне маловероятно, я не верю, что в состав веселья могут входить средства для выживания и «сомнительные источники еды».

\- Ну конечно же могут, – ухмыльнулся Джим, но тут его коммуниктор снова затрещал. – Стефани пишет, что мы обязаны прийти на вечеринку Роба в честь нашей «свадьбы чокнутых инопланетян» на следующей неделе и еще что ты выглядишь горячим на видео.

Спок позеленел.

\- Ее слова очень неприличны.

\- Я ей передам.

\- Я буду признателен тебе за это, – сварливо буркнул Спок и позеленел еще больше, обнаружив, что на них уставились его отец и коммондор Пайк. – Она что-либо сказала о тебе?

Джим пожал плечами.

\- Я всегда шикарно смотрюсь в роликах, Спок, это проклятье эстетически красивых людей. Хотя она добавила, что мне стоило надеть сегодня синий костюм на дачу показаний, потому что «он подчеркивает цвет моих глаз, делая их более яркими и прекрасными».

\- Эта девочка выводит из равновесия, – Спок вернулся к чтению ПАДДа. – Проинформируй ее, что ей необходимо прекратить комментировать твою одежду и твои глаза, иначе у меня не останется иного выбора, кроме как оповестить Роба о ее влюбленности в него в знак мести.

Джим прыснул.

\- Ой, да ни за что! Я не стану с ней лаяться из-за тебя. Девочки могут быть очень злобными, если их раззадорить.

Спок дернул бровью.

\- Я более чем способен лишить ее сознания.

\- А вот _это_ я ей передам, – подмигнул Джим. – Так что насчет тусовки Роба?

\- Каковы твои предпочтения?

\- В их компании есть дети весьма влиятельных людей на планете, и некоторые из них и из их родителей будут в нашей жизни в общем-то _всегда_ , Спок. Я не жду, что ты подружишься с ними всеми и будешь заплетать с ними косички у костра, но для нашей же пользы будет завести и взрастить отношения с некоторыми из них, например, со Стефани Эйприл. Ее папа - адмирал Звездного флота, и он реально крут. Это политика.

\- Что ж, хорошо. Я помечу этот день в календаре моей матери, чтобы она знала, что у нас есть планы на тот вечер, и дам Робу знать, что я не намерен веселиться на его вечеринке.

Пайк начал смеяться, и мальчики посмотрели на него. Тот только отмахнулся от них.

\- О, прошу, не обращайте на меня внимания.

Сареку стало любопытно, как изменилась его жена, потому что перемены в Споке после создания уз между ним и Джеймсом Кирком были очевидны и порой даже беспокоили, если уж быть до конца честным. Он никогда не пожалеет о том, что у них с Амандой родился этот ребенок, но части его не хватало сына, который когда-то прикладывал все усилия, чтобы вести себя как можно более по-вулкански. Порой Сарек винил себя за то, что в его семье все стало по-другому лишь спустя столько лет; после того, как они покинули Вулкан, жизнь поменялась в лучшую сторону, и он не был до конца уверен, что выдержал бы обратное. Его супруга никогда еще не была так счастлива, а у Спока были узы, которые до конца его дней будут дарить ему то, на то он прежде не надеялся.

Он отправил Аманде свое сообщение для СМИ, после чего переслал его и Пайку, потому что не сомневался, что это вызовет у человека улыбку, а затем наблюдал краем глаза, как Пайк работал со своим ПАДДом. Он услышал негромкое жужжание при входящем файле и видел, как Крис поднял брови, открыв его. Его губы дернулись, а потом Пайк рассмеялся в голос.

\- Твоя жена ни за что не даст тебе ответить им вот так, – давясь хохотом, выразил он свое мнение. – Но я сброшу копию Боунсу, потому что это потрясающе. Ему точно понравится.

\- Я лишь высказал всю правду.

\- Да, и тут все даже вежливо, но шумиха из-за этого будет большей, чем из-за того, что происходит сейчас.

Сарек подумал, что, возможно, весь смысл был именно в этом, и просто выразительно уставился на своего друга. Пайк хмыкнул, после чего кивнул головой в знак согласия. Сарек фактически давал понять, что готов подвергнуться любому негативному вниманию со стороны СМИ, если это означало, что от этого будет отгорожен его сын. Комм Пайка в пиликнул, и Крис, прочитав письмо, нахмурился.

\- Какие-то проблемы?

\- Судья готов огласить вердикт, – Крис поднялся и посмотрел на вставшего следом за ним Джима. – Может, это хорошо.

\- Всего ж только два часа прошло.

\- Обвинения и обстоятельства были предельно ясны, – Спок собрал их вещи, сложив их вместе в одну сумку.

 

*** * * ***

 

\- Суд признает Делиса Брайса виновным в покушении на непредумышленное убийство и попытке ментального и физического нападения на несовершеннолетнего при особенных обстоятельствах. Делис Брайс приговорен к пребыванию в реабилитационном центре «Талис VII» в течение не менее двадцати, но не более двадцати пяти лет.

\- Ваша честь, «Талис VII» это заведение для сексуальных хищников, – запротестовал Лори.

Деверё нахмурился.

\- И ваш клиент является _именно_ им, мистер Лори.

У Джима свернулся колючий клубок в груди, когда Брайс обернулся на него со взглядом, полном ярости. На него так смотрели не впервые, но кипящая злость и ненависть, взрывавшиеся вокруг бетазоида, вызывали тошноту. Двое офицеров Службы Безопасности Федерации встали между ними, у одного из них было при себе то, с чем были знакомы многие телепаты. Федеральные пси-ошейники были самыми сильными из тех, которые можно было легально создать, и их использование было строго запрещено всем, кто не являлся часть правоохранительных органов или Звездного флота. Боунс однажды надел на него такой ошейник, когда его способности впервые проявились, но Джим едва помнил тот день.

Едва появилась возможность, Брайс вылетел из-за стола, и оттолкнул своего адвоката в сторону двух офицеров, чтобы освободить себе путь, после чего перемахнул через небольшую оградку, разделявшую зал суда на две части и бросился, но не на Джима, а на Спока. Сарек, который встал в тот же момент, что и Брайс, легко перехватил бетазоида и опрокинул его на пол, не применяя никаких боевых тактик, и без труда удерживал его на месте. Брайс кричал что-то, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться.

Джим оттащил Спока подальше; в последнюю очередь он сейчас хотел допустить, чтобы Брайс дотронулся до его пары. Они наблюдали с безопасного расстрояния, как офицеры надели на сопротивляющегося бетазоида пси-ошейник, и он обмяк, придавленный к паркету коленом Сарека. Тот грациозно поднялся и отряхнул накидки, будто бы это вовсе и не он только что показал себя с _наикрутейшей_ стороны, и сомкнул руки за спиной.

\- Спасибо, посол.

\- Долг каждого отца защищать своего ребенка, – коротко ответил Сарек. – Спок, Джеймс, Кристофер, идемте. Думаю, нам пора отсюда… свалить **[2]**.

Джим позволил Споку утянуть себя, и когда они оказались в коридоре, он прошептал ему на ухо:

\- Твой папа только что использовал _совсем не-вулканское_ слово.

\- И я еще ребенком научился не спорить с ним в такие моменты.

Джим покосился на своего папу, пока они следовали за Сареком через здание. Люди быстро расходились по сторонам, убираясь с пути вулканца, хотя тот не говорил ни слова. Меньше чем через три минуты они уже находились в личном аэромобиле посла.

\- Сарек… – начал Крис и осекся, поняв, что тому нужно было собраться с мыслями.

\- Делис Брайс - психически больной человек, – наконец произнес Сарек. – Я никогда прежде не дотрагивался до кого-то, столь ужасного и ментально уродливого, за всю свою жизнь, – он сглотнул. – А ведь я был на Тарсусе после того кошмара, в который превратил колонию Кодос. Я не думал, что когда-либо столкнусь с кем-то, чей разум будет разрушен еще больше, чем сознаниях выживших в той трагедии.

\- Мы что-нибудь можем сделать? – спросил Пайк.

\- Я отправлюсь домой и буду признателен вам, если вы сможете… – Сарек мельком взглянул на Спока и Джима, которые не спускали с него глаз, – позаботиться о Споке в течение нескольких следующих дней.

\- Мы пойдем в поход, – решил Крис. – Вам нужно встретиться с целителем? Я могу устроить его визит к вам, а не в посольство, если вам так будет удобнее.

\- Я побеседую с целителем Стопаком, если потребуется, и дам вам знать.

 

*** * * ***

 

Спок сидел за своим столом, его голова была наклонена так, что Джиму нетрудно было понять, что тот прикладывал все усилия, чтобы подслушать своих родителей, находившихся в комнате для медитации дальше по коридору. Джим вытащил из шкафа и ящиков несколько пар джинсов, термоджемперов и легкую куртку, вдобавок к тем вещам, которые Спок уже собрал.

\- Ну как?

Скулы Спока чуть позеленели, и он нахмурился.

\- Я обеспокоен.

\- Да, я тоже волнуюсь, но у твоего отца сильный и прекрасно организованный разум. Он уже имел дело с псионными травмами в прошлом, и он обратится к целителю, если сам не сумеет со всем справиться.

\- Он уже затребовал присутствия целителя из посольства и попросил маму связаться с Джаретом, – Спок неровно втянул носом воздух. – Я не желаю оставлять их.

\- Думаю, он хочет сейчас побыть отдельно от тебя, Спок, чтобы через ваши родительские узы не вылить на тебя все, что чувствует. Он лишь пытается оградить тебя.

\- Я… – Спок осекся, и в его взгляде мелькнуло упрямство. – Меня не нужно ни от чего _ограждать_.

\- Эй, – Джим перестал укладывать одежду Спока и подошел к нему.

\- Вы все обращаетесь со мной так, будто я ребенок.

Джим закусил губу.

\- Я - нет. Доверься мне в этом. Я не думаю, что ты ребенок, и я никогда не приму тебя за него. Я знаю, что ты ведешь довольно закрытый образ жизни, и так уж заведено у вулканцев. На самом деле ты самый молодой вулканец из всех, кого я встречал. Большинство из них не покидают своей планеты, а тем, кто выбираются за ее пределы, обычно уже лет пятьдесят… Я знаю, что твои родители порой относятся к тебе так, будто ты еще не повзрослел, и, честно говоря, я думаю, так будет всегда. Это ведь родители. Именно это они все и делают.

\- А твои попытки скрыть некоторые вещи от меня, – напомнил ему Спок, – вещи, для которых, как ты полагаешь, я слишком _невинен_?

\- Да… – плечи Джима поникли, и он пропустил волосы сквозь пальцы. – Послушай, Спок, во вселенной существует очень много всего _уродливого_ , и будь на то моя воля, ни одна из них тебя бы никогда не коснулась. Хотя ты и не признаешь этого, ты видишь красоту во всем. Я не хочу, чтобы это изменилось.

Спок вздохнул.

\- Это нелогично.

\- Верно, – Джим улыбнулся и, наклонившись к нему, поцеловал. – Я буду над этим работать и, возможно, даже со всем справлюсь к тому времени, когда ты разберешься со своей загвоздкой.

\- Какой загвоздкой?

\- Ну, ты ж осуждаешь людей, который находят меня привлекательным, немедленно считая их недостойными вообще кого-либо, – Джим широко улыбнулся.

 

*** * * ***

 

\- Поход, – пробурчал себе под нос Боунс, подбрасывая на плечах рюкзак, который Крис передал ему вскоре после того, как их транспортировали в середину чертового нигде.

Крис засмеялся.

\- Тебе не нравится космос, тебе не нравится океан, и тебе не нравится быть на природе и вообще на улице. Боже, Боунс, ты ж не можешь провести всю свою жизнь в миленьком чистеньком лазарете.

\- Я мог бы! – возмутился МакКой и хмуро посмотрел на Пайка, который проверял ремни сумок, которые были у Спока и Джима. – Я правда мог бы, но некоторые люди, похоже, считают, что мне надо подвергаться угрозе вещей вроде грязи, – он пнул листву под ногами. – И жухлых листов.

Спок и Джим шли впереди них по тропинке, и наблюдать за ними было интересно, Боунс вынужден был себе в этом признаться. С тех пор, как два подростка объединились узами, присутствие в их обществе давало ощущение покоя, которое он прежде не испытывал. Пальцы Спока скользнули по веткам невысокого куста, и МакКой вздохнул. Он не хотел портить парнишке все веселье, но позволить беспорядочные прикосновения к _природе_ … это было выше его сил.

\- Спок.

Вулканец обернулся.

\- Да, доктор МакКой?

\- Некоторые растения могут вызвать у тебя сыпь или болезнь. Не надо дотрагиваться до всего подряд.

Спок дернулся, прижимая к себе руку и рассматривая ладонь, после чего достал из рюкзака пару кожаных перчаток и натянул их.

\- Благодарю, доктор.

Джим прыснул.

\- Забей на него, Спок; Боунс думает, что природа только и хочет, что убить его.

\- А она и хочет! – возмутился тот. – Помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда вы заставили меня пойти с вами в поход?

\- Да ты ж отлично проводил время! – ухмыльнулся Пайк. – Пока не звезданулся в яму, потому что ты жутко неуклюжий.

\- Я не неуклюжий, – зашипел, свирепо уставившись на него, МакКой и вздохнул, когда Пайк только еще шире улыбнулся. Вообще именно эта улыбка и привела его сюда. Он редко мог в чем-либо отказать капитану (ну а теперь уже коммандору), когда Пайк вот так вот ему улыбался. От этого он чувствовал себя идиотом и одновременно был счастлив.

 

*** * * ***

 

Сарек смотрел, как Джарет Молия метался по его кабинету, осознавая, что то, что он раскрыл о Делисе Брайсе, привело бетазоида в исступление.

\- Что вы предпримете?

Джарет нахмурился и постарался дышать как можно спокойнее.

\- Я не знаю, Сарек. По закону он пробудет под заключением сил Службы Безопасности Федерации следующие двадцать лет. Он будет носить пси-ошейник все это время, и реабилитация того уровня, которая потребуется ему, она… система охранения ментального здоровья Бетазеда с таким раньше не разбиралась.

\- У меня нет никаких сомнений, что едва его выпустят, он попытается убить моего сына, – пробормотал Сарек. – Вас следует поставить в известность о том, что я буду там в тот день, когда они освободят его, и я приму меры, чтобы обезопасить моего ребенка.

Джарет провел рукой по лицу.

\- О, и разве это не станет таким прелестным обстоятельством в политических отношениях между нашими планетами?

\- Я мог бы решить все сейчас, – предложил Сарек. – Вы ведь понимаете, насколько просто для меня будет получить доступ к нему.

\- Ради вашей же семьи я вас умоляю этого не делать.

Сарек сосредоточился на своем чае, прежде чем покосился на целителя Стопака и еще одного вулканца, который пришел вместе с Джаретом.

\- Прошло немало лет с тех пор, как мы беседовали, Тавал. Я припоминаю, что срок вашего пребывания на посту исследователя ВАН истек в прошлом месяце, и вы еще не подали заявления о новом назначении.

Тавал мотнул головой в сторону Джарета.

\- Я здесь, чтобы посетить семинар в Звездном флоте, но пока я не строил каких-то планов на будущее.

Сарек понял намек за словами и кивнул.

\- В посольстве есть должность, которая может вас заинтересовать. Секретарь Научных Исследований Федерации затребовал, чтобы каждое посольство внесло свой в клад в обсуждение и разделение собранной научной информации.

Тавал поднял бровь.

\- Я обсужу это с Т’Пол, – он отставил свой чай в сторону. – Возвращаясь же к причине нашего собрания, я мог бы предложить, чтобы посольство Бетазеда выдвинуло запрос на обследование Делиса Брайса одним из их собственных целителей, разбирающихся в ментальных пороках. Судья Федерации тогда может согласиться на перевод его в заведение, которое разберется с его… дефектами.

\- Я попытаюсь, – согласился Джарет и передернулся. – Я почти зашел к нему перед судом, но я был так зол, что боялся, что сделаю что-то, о чем потом пожалею. Мне не следовало отступать, тогда бы мы раньше узналио его зацикленности на Споке.

\- Он винит его за отказ Джима, – произнес Сарек, – и он не ошибается в этих суждениях. Очень немногие когда-либо существовали и имели значение для Джеймса Кирка с того момента, как он встретил моего сына.

Джарет тихо фыркнул.

\- Это преуменьшение века. Спок стал центром его вселенной с первой же минуты. Я беспокоился поначалу, но потом я сам с ним познакомился и… понял, что причин для опасений нет, потому что чувства были взаимными. Их души - родственны, а ментальная совместимость потрясала с самого начала.

\- И это свойственно для t’hy’la, – произнес Стопак. – Я получил письмо от Вулканской Академии Наук. Они хотят получить доступ к псионным показателям Спока до и после создания уз.

Сарек получил сообщение похожего содержания.

\- У меня не было возможности обсудить это со Споком. Я не дам разрешения на раскрытие записей, касающихся его ментальных способностей, без его на то согласия, Стопак.

\- И я не стану настаивать на этом, – заверил его Стопак. – Я уже отклонил просьбу предоставить им эту информацию. Моим долгом является защита его частного пространства по мере моих возможностей в отношении его уз.

\- Вам лучше убедить их немного поддаться в этом вопросе, – заметил Джарет со своего места возле большого окна в кабинете и пожал плечами, когда все три вулканца повернулись к нему. – Я лучше любого в этой комнате понимаю, насколько Джим ценит свою ментальную неприкосновенность. Мне пришлось несколько лет потрудиться, борясь с ним и с его дарами, чтобы завоевать его доверие. В некоторых обстоятельствах мне приходилось попросту выдумывать новые техники обучения, так сильно он блокировал от меня свой разум. Насколько я знаю, единственной, кто получил неограниченный доступ к его сознанию кроме Спока, является Т’Пау. Учитывая все это, если они не дадут ВАН хоть каплю информации, для них это может обернуться в будущем потенциально опасной ситуацией.

\- Вы подразумеваете, что кто-то внутри ВАН может быть угрозой для моего сына? – слегка прищурился Сарек.

Джарет молча смотрел на Сарек почти полминуты, и его черные глаза заискрились весельем.

\- Думаю, одной из причин, по которым между нашими народами всегда были напряженные отношения, Сарек, является то, что вы не в состоянии одурачить нас и заставить поверить в то, что вы полностью управляете своими эмоциями. Многие из вас хотели бы убедить вообще всех в Федерации, что у вас нет никаких чувств, и неважно, насколько это большая ложь. Я бы сказал, что в Федерации нет ни одной расы столь опасной, как вулканцы. Ваши люди до Реформации, должно быть, были настоящим зрелищем.

\- В чем смысл твоего заявления? – резко поинтересовался Тавал.

\- В том, что ваш народ знает о любви, ненависти, зависти, ревности, злости и страхе столько же, сколько и любой другой. Нежелание Джима и Спока делиться данными в отношении их уз может и, вероятно, точно приведет к враждебности и неприязни. А все это может вылиться в результате во что-то очень сложное и небезопасное.

Сарек обнаружил, что не мог не согласиться с бетазоидом, и это причиняло ему неудобство.

\- Я попрошу, чтобы Аманда обсудила это с ними.

\- А почему не вы? – не понял Тавал.

\- Желание Спока получить мое одобрение зачастую заставляло его идти на поступки, которые вредили его собственному благополучию. Я считаю, что мой сын достаточно настрадался в своей жизни, пытаясь угодить мне.

 

*** * * ***

 

\- Весь этот парк расположен в кратере вулкана.

Джим усмехнулся.

\- Это жалоба?

Спок покачал головой.

\- Нет. Лишь наблюдение, – он окинул взглядом место, которое они выбрали для привала, и то как Пайк и МакКой ставили вторую палатку. – Можем ли мы немного пройтись?

\- Ага, – Джим кинул охапку веток в общую кучу, которую собирал, и отряхнул ладони о джинсы. – Пап! Мы со Споком поднимемся на утес, посмотрим на озеро.

\- Хорошо, сынок. Только никакого купания нагишом, уже поздно.

Джим ухмыльнулся.

\- Я ценю твою веру в меня, пап, но я даже не уверен, что сумел бы упросить Спока раздеться посредине национального парка.

Глаза Спока заметно расширились на мгновение, и он нахмурился, пока Джим тащил его за руку прочь от лагеря.

\- Что такое «купание нагишом»?

\- Ты что, серьезно? Никогда не слышал такого термина? А он же даже не заморочистый. Короче, это купание без одежды **[3]**. Вообще, – беспечно объяснилДжим. – В бассейне, или в пруду, или еще где.

\- А ты когда-либо…

\- Ни разу с тех пор, как мне было одиннадцать или двенадцать. Когда папа впервые взял меня сюда в поход, я скинул с себя все, что на мне было, едва появился шанс, и сиганул в то озеро.

\- Это неуместно и нелогично, – мягко прокомментировал Спок.

\- Ага, абсолютно. И было зашибенно, – Джим посерьезнел. – Может, напишешь своей матери, спроси, как там твой отец?

Спок незамедлительно вытащил коммуникатор из кармана и отправил Аманда сообщение несколькими быстрыми нажатиями пальца.

\- Тебе известно, что Делис Брайс был психически нездоровым?

\- Я знал, что он должен был им быть, иначе он бы не сделал то, что сделал, – Джим сдвинул брови. – Бетазоиды обычно не срываются так, как он сделал в зале суда - его попытка напасть на тебя говорила многое о его ментальном состоянии. Я старался на пределе сил не касаться его разума после того дня, как он почти убил меня. Но до того, как он на тебя бросился, я улавливал от него только злость, и раздражение, и столько самолюбия, что от этого тошнило. Он шантажировал мою бабушку, но я не знаю, что у него на нее было, что она была вынуждена согласиться на договорную помолвку. Когда я был с ней, она запрятала эту информацию очень и очень глубоко, и я не стал до нее докапываться.

\- На Бетазеде, вероятно, крайне сложно что-либо утаить от кого-то.

\- Да, но не невозможно, а моя бабушка - невероятно одаренный телепат, – Джим вздохнул. – Думаю, что она не понимала ни настолько ужасным был на самом деле Брайс, ни на что он был способен. Мне хочется верить, что она не пошла бы на попятную, если бы была в курсе.

\- Она должна была знать, что ты откажешься.

\- Да, и, по-моему, она и знала. Мне кажется, это позволило ей с чистой совестью ввести его в заблуждение, что я возьму и сдамся ему. Она - существо политики, и ее репутация всегда была для нее очень важна. Наверное, Брайсу стало известно о ней что-то, что не должно было быть предано огласке, и он угрожал выдать ее.

\- Личная неосмотрительность?

\- Хм… Возможно, связь с кем-то, – Джим повел плечами; они спустились вниз по тропе, и им открылся вид на огромное голубое озеро. – Шикарно, не правда ли?

Спок долго смотрел на воду.

\- Оно напоминает мне о твоих глазах.

Джим улыбнулся.

\- Такое же красивое и потрясающее?

\- Твое самомнение опасно для вселенной, – Спок вскинул бровь, когда Джим лишь расхохотался. – Но… да, красивое, – он дотронулся до его лица и притянул поближе к себе за талию, чтобы они могли поцеловаться.

Джим выдохнул в его губы, и одна его рука скользнула на бедро Спока.

\- Я обожаю, когда ты это делаешь.

\- А я наслаждаюсь данным человеческим проявлением привязанности, – серьезно ответил Спок, целуя его еще раз.

\- Ты стал очень хорош в этом, – пробормотал Джим и запрокинул голову, когда Спок провел языком по линии его челюсти и сомкнул зубы на гладкой коже. – Лучше всех.

 

*** * * ***

 

Сарек перевел внимание на дверь своего кабинета и вскинул бровь, когда увидел, что его жена держит в руке коммуникатор. Она прислонилась к косяку и внимательно посмотрела на него, прежде чем написала сообщение и закрыла прибор.

\- Жена?

\- Спок спрашивал, как ты. Он беспокоится, – Аманда окинула взглядом комнату и находившихся в ней мужчин, после чего остановила свое внимание на Джарете. – Я приготовила горячий шоколад, если вы хотите.

Глаза Джарета блеснули, и он облизнулся.

\- В смысле настоящий растопленный шоколад из плиток с южного континента?

\- Конечно. Я купила несколько у местного продавца на прошлой неделе, – Аманда убрала коммуникатор в карман ее открытого платья без рукавов и улыбнулась. – Спуститесь вниз и попробуйте, у него такой мощный запах и вкус, что сомневаюсь, что вам стоит пить его в одном помещение с ними тремя.

Джарет с готовностью поднялся.

\- Звучит отлично. А печенье есть? Потому что, кажется, я чую аромат чего-то арахисового.

\- Печенье есть, – усмехнулась Аманда. – Муж, я подам ужин через два часа.

\- Хорошо, жена.

 

*** * * ***

 

Пайк подбросил камень на своей ладони и, метнув его, смотрел, как тот попрыгал по повехности озера.

\- Я должен извиниться перед тобой, сынок.

Джим покосился на него и повторно закинул удочку, которую его заставили держать. Боунс и Спок остались в лагере, когда его папа попросил его прогуляться с ним к озеру.

\- Нет, не должен.

\- _Должен_. Я был так зол из-за того, что случилось, когда требовал, чтобы Брайса судили в федеральном суде, что мне и в голову не пришло, как сильно это может приковать к тебе внимание публики. Я чувствую себя полнейшим засранцем.

Джим мягко засмеялся.

\- Пап, да брось. Ты ж не думаешь, что я был бы счастлив, если он оказался на каком-нибудь _курорте_ на Бетазеде. Ну, то есть, не то чтобы у Бетазеда действительно была настоящая тюремная система. Мне не понравилось то, как приклеились ко мне СМИ, или то, что о моих узах стало известно всем и сразу, но все могло бы быть в сто раз хуже, и, выражаясь клишированно, справедливость восторжествовала, – он опять дернул удочку. – Я никогда ничего не поймаю нам на ужин, если ты продолжишь камни кидать.

Пайк улыбнулся.

\- Учитывая, что нас там ждут Боунс и Спок, мы все равно не сможем ничего съесть, что бы ты ни поймал. Боунс наверняка будет настаивать на анализировании того, насколько оно безопасно, а Спок врубит свой вулканский мод, едва речь зайдет о том, чтобы сунуть это в рот.

Джим фыркнул.

\- Это так мило, когда он притворяется, что не приходит в ужас от того, сколько мяса я ем.

Крис вздохнул.

\- Я надеюсь, что могу доверить вам спать в одной палатке.

\- Я никогда не сделаю ничего, что бы смутило Спока, – чопорно заявил Джим, но не выдержал и ухмыльнулся. – Не, ну правда, я без понятия, что, как ты _думаешь_ , происходит между нами, но наши узы по большей части платонические. Я не говорю, что никакой близости у нас не было, но мы провели черту, потому что согласились, что некоторые вещи надо оставить для брака, и мы очень осторожны с этой физической границей.

\- А что насчет ментальной? – насмешливо осведомился Пайк.

\- Он взрывает мне мозг, – честно признался Джим и прыснул, когда его папа застонал, закатывая глаза.

 

*** * * ***

 

\- Тебе достаточно тепло?

\- У меня есть термоджемпера и портативный нагреватель, поэтому да, мне тепло, – Спок закончил раскладывать их спальный мешок на надувном матрасе. – Условия не настолько примитивны, как я ожидал, когда ты объяснял мне, где мы будем жить.

Джим фыркнул.

\- Папа интересовался, может ли он оставить нас в одной палатке на ночь.

\- Этой ночью между нами не может произойти чего-либо отличного то того, чем мы занимались в иные дни, когда наши родители были заняты своими личными делами.

\- То-о-очно.

Спок скользнул на свое место, притянув Джима к себе, когда тот улегся позади него, и застегнул молнию.

\- Ты все еще расстроен из-за вопросов, которые тебе задали о наших узах.

Джим поджал губы и перевернулся, ложась на спину.

\- Если взрослый человек спрашивает меня о таком в суде, я даже не хочу знать, что выкинут дети в школе. Просто это такое кошмарное нарушение неприкосновенности частной жизни, что аж противно.

\- То, кем мы являемся друг для друга, не предмет стыда, – заметил Спок.

\- Я знаю и никогда не подумаю иначе, – прошептал Джим и мягко дотронулся до лица Спока, коснувшись пси-точек. Он видел, как глаза Спока стали практически черными при этом, после чего потер большим пальцем нижнюю губу вулканца. – Никогда. Ты все, что мне когда-либо было и будет нужно, а я даже и не знал об этом, пока не столкнулся с тобой.

\- Вулканцы не верят в удачу, – Спок нежно отбросил со лба Джима прядь волос, – но когда я смотрю на тебя, я вынужден признать, что не существует иного способа объяснить, как мне повезло встретить тебя в своей жизни. Ты - навсегда мой друг и моя пара.

\- Навсегда, – тихо согласился Джим.

 

**Конец.**

 

 

 **[1]** Я знаю, что **кемпинг** ( **camping** ) это по-русски « **сходить в поход** ». Но из-за вопроса Спока, который не понял, что такое «кепинг», пришлось оставить этот вариант.

 **[2]** В этом месте Сарек использует сокращение « **… _it’s_ time for us to leave**», которые вулканцы, как известно, не используют. Джим об этом потом Споку и говорит, но в русском переводе этот момент пришлось немного поменять.

 **[3]** В оригинале « **купание голышом** » называется просто « **skinny dipping** », так что вопрос Спока о том, что это значит, уместен: если слово « **dipping** » ( **купание/ныряние** ) ему понятно, то « **skinny** » ( **худышка/доходяга/кожа да кости** и т.п.) уже нет. Поэтому пришлось прибавить пару предложений, которых в оригинальном тексте не было.

 

**И еще кое-что: у меня что-то случилось с файлом этого перевода, и в некоторых местах сапопроизвольно поудалялись пробелы. Я попыталась все вернуть, как оно было, но если вы где-то увидите слившиеся в одно слова или отсутствие пробелов до/после тире - маякните, и я исправлю.**


End file.
